dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Approved races
Abominations Due to the very nature of their existence, Abominations looks vary greatly between differing creatures, with some almost normal and others looking wholly of something else. Most Abominations hold a few physical aspects from their original race (or their mother's original race should they be born rather than made in an uncommon occurrence due to their natural sterility), and as such an Orc Abomination may retain green skin while an Elven Abomination may have pointed ears and a tall, regal figure. The most numerous traits that Abominations pick up is a slight discoloration in the skin and animalistic eyes such as that of a snake along with scarring of the body. Arcane Elves Arcane Elves appear as tall, slender elves with deep blue skin and hair of snow white, silver, or black. It is customary for their people to decorate their skin with faintly glowing runic tattoos, and wear fine jewelry with exquisite silk attire. Arcane Elves tend to take great pride in their personal fashion, so styles of clothing and accessories can wildly vary between any two. Au Ra The curved horns and beautifully patterned scales that characterize the Au'ra often give rise to speculation that this Humanoid race native to the Far Eastern continent of Othard are, in fact, the progeny of Dragons. This has long been disputed, with scholars citing several distinct differences as evidence of decidedly dissimilar roots—the foremost being the enhanced hearing and spatial recognition granted by an Au'ra's cranial projections (traits not attributed to draconian horns), and the second being the gross disproportion of body mass between Au'ra males and females (again, a trait widely unseen in dragons). Au'ra also have visible signs of ears, it is believed they pick up frequencies with their horns much like ears though. Some Au'ra possess luminous limbal rings (the outer edge of the eye's iris, which is normally darker than the rest of the iris or has an iridescent glow). Da Orkz The Ork biology is one that combines Fungus and Animal together in harmony, providing the tough and rugged creature that stands before their enemies. However, the Animal side is the most dominant, as the Fungus side only is used for protecting vital organs, as the Orkz only have need for simple Organs, such as a Heart, Lungs, Brain, Digestive system, and that’s about it. All other organs that were a thing within a human that were either not 100% essential, or cause great issue for the greenskins are nonexistent. The Orkz are built and designed for war, and thus will be able to endure some of the most egregious injuries known to kill lesser men. However, there is one major flaw with this biology, and it is that the Orkz do not have females, and are thus forced to reproduce either sexually with Non Orkz or reproduce asexually with their fungal side, but however they reproduce their next generation, it will always be another Ork. The last bit is that thanks to the biology functions of the Orkz, they will always grow throughout their lives, maxing out at 15’ tall, and weighing 2 tons at heaviest. And thanks to their biology as they grow, The Orkz are technically immortal in the sense that they do not die of age, but die because combat, thus meaning the Ork will live for as long as they desire, as long as they aren’t the other git that got impaled by a stikka. Dragonwrought Kobold Dragonwroughts look more or less like a kobold with a few varying but sure differences in their body. Most notably they tend to have horns similar to that of a dragon with two protrusions on the back of the skull and depending on the color of the kobold a protrusion at the tip of their nose. The stature of the Dragonwrought is thicker and more solid than their lesser kin, in general having thicker scales and more meat on their bones. While some kobolds are known to having wings a curious note of the Dragonwrought is they have no more tendency to develop wings than their lesser kin though some hose to use their vastly extended life to do so. Ebudan Known for their lack of a true form and bright glowing white eyes, the Ebudan are rarely seen in these forms but the legends of their appearance continue on. All that is truly known is that they always are like black masses of shadow that had taken shape, the only thing that distinguishes as humanoid are their bright glowing eyes and attempts at looking humanoid even though their natural shapes are just wisps of darkness.. These forms are their base forms and are pretty much featureless, the only other reoccurring feature is when they shape shift, when they shape shift into a different form they are practically indistinguishable from others of that race except for the bright glowing eyes that seem to be empty and unnatural. For example a Ebudan imitating a human would have very very bright red pupils and iris, giving them an almost eerie look but most seem to not realize this at first. Firbolg Firbolg look distinctly humanoid and stand at between 7 to 8 foot tall, the tallest of their kind being closer to 10 foot tall, healthily weighing between 240 to 300 pounds. The men almost always sport great, thick beards a Firbolg's hair being deep reds, silky blacks and occasionally, blondes. Their skin varied in colour from human-like shades of pastel shades of greens, blues and light greys. A Firbolg's eyes ranged in colour from deep blues, sharp greens and yellows, to some having red eyes in rare circumstances. A Firbolg's voice is often deep and smooth with a tendency to roll their consonants. Their two most distinct features are their flat, cow-like noses and large, soft ears. Floran Florans vary greatly in the specifics of how they look (color, texture, measurments, features...) but they have a few things in common. They typically have a slender, elven like figure. Despite this figure, they are typically physically strong. And while some look weak, they hide true strength. Their skin can vary from being smooth and flesh-like to being hard as bark, and the color of their skin is just as varried as the flowers in a garden. Their skin typically would be a darker color compared to their "foliage," or hair. Their foliage would cover the top of their head, over their upper chest, their wrists, and their ankles. This foliage could be long, smooth petals. It could be prickly vines. It could even be bushy as a hedge. Their eyes would be pure black, having no pupils to them...This feature being rather intimidating to some. Harpy Harpies are typically depicted having the upper body of a humanoid and the lower body that of an avian creature. Due to the nature of the bird itself dictates the color of their claws, talons, feathers, and wings, ranging from those of the ravenous vultures, the perceptive hawk, and the peaceful songbird. Adapting to their natural habitats, harpies tend to fluctuate on the number of feathers that grow on their body to aid in warmth or in flight in windy locations. Typically due to their feral natures, most clans or "nests" of harpies do not see the need of clothing but will wear gawdy and disgusting trophies that are poached from their victims, consisting of bone necklaces, scraps formed into bracelets and some designs not fair to the less hearted. Holstaur They may have cow like horns and they may hooves instead of feett. They will have a cow tail and large breasts.They are normal curvy for there size often wearing lose clothing. Southern holstaur are pale skinned while northern holstaur are darker in skin tone Huldra Huldra's appearance have varied throughout the years and the influences of the nature around them, from the north you will find Huldra who are furred and have hooves for climbing mountains. In the grass lands you will find more cow like Huldra, their fur lighter than their northern cousins and their bodies made to more for survival on long plains. So on and so forth they change and change, Huldra's always have animal like features though, whether it's a rams horns, bunny's ears, birds feathers or even a lizards scales, they can possess any feature of any animal of nature. The only thing that remains in a Huldra are their hollowed out backs that look like they were pulled from the bark of a tree. These hollowed out pockets are possessed by all Huldra and are said to be symbolism of their lack of a soul. All Huldra tend to be extremely beautiful and possess the natural features of the world that they come from, whether it's red hair a green eyes of a Irish huldra or the blonde and cool blue of a german Huldra. No matter what they will always look beautiful, even the men have an unnatural beauty to them that could cause shivers down the spines of any woman. Jötunn-kin Jotunn's are massive men and women of unmatched size, they look human except their skin tends to be pigments of blue to pure white and they all tend to have ice white hair. They tend to be very hairy, the men tending to have full beards at all time and the woman sometimes possessing small signs of beards as well as hair in the pits and particularly on the backs of their feet. They tend to have blue to pure white eyes with rare occasions showing eyes or orange like a primal beasts and eyes of black like a soulless void. They possess small tusks jutting out of their mouths much like an orcs and have teeth more accustomed to eating raw meats than anything else. They are normally always muscular in build, even the runts of the tribe have some great amount of muscle to them and always they possess scars do to their rituals of battle. Kuru Reborn The Kuru, after their fall to madness, have become more tribal as their base natures increase. Sharpening their teeth, their beady red eyes search far and wide, tribal tattoos and spikes accent the furs that they now wear. Besides the slight changes of who they once were as humans of their own right. Lamia A Lamia's physical appearance depends upon their heritage. -'Constrictor Lamia: '''A Constrictor Lamia tends to be massive in size, they are long creatures that normally have extremely colorful scales that helps them blend into the surroundings of the jungles they live, they are very muscular and tend to have light skin due to their time within the darkness of the Nanwe Jungles. They have a humanoid upper half but occasionally some Lamia can be found to have a snake like upper half as well. '-Garden Lamia: 'A Garden Lamia is the size of a medium sized creatures palm and tend to be very light colors of grey or light purple to blend into their concrete environments, of course there are still the normal colors of green and such for some of them. They are very frail and tend to have more slender frames to better slip into the homes of humanoids to snatch some food. They have a snake lower half and a humanoid upper half but can also have more snake like upper bodies. '-Rattler Lamia: '''Rattler Lamia tend to be very slender and beautiful Lamia, they are always an array of dark purple, orange, yellow and more light sunny colors. They often possess a set of two sharp dripping poisonous fangs and have very bright predatory eyes. They are slim and long, constantly swaying their hips with their movements like a skilled belly dancer. They have a snake lower half and a humanoid upper half but can also have more snake like upper bodies. Leechling Leechlings tend to vary in appearance, sometimes they will only have leeches in their hair and long leech tails, each of these possessing some sort of intelligence and life as if they were actually creature attached to their scalp. Others take on the appearance of a merfolk if it's lower half was made of a leech, these tend to have the odd feature of looking like their lower half is getting eaten by a leech and often time has all the same appearances of a human. No matter what Leechlings normally have grey skin and three very sharp teeth in their mouth that they use for extracting blood. They look entirely human except for their grey skin, sharp three teeth and tails or living hair. Pixie Pixie appear like miniature elves or human tending to base their own physical appearances and proportions around that of humanoid races. The clear difference between them and their mirrored races is the clear size difference and the wings that protrude just out from underneath their shoulder blades. The race as a hole tend to have vibrant colors based upon that of the flowers that they tend two as they highly resemble the plant life deep within fey lands and forests. Their flesh coloring can vary form the usual human peachy flesh to various pigments of well loved races including shades of red, blue, orange and green which are the primary options of skin pigmentation. One can almost say that their own color also influences the taste and scent that they tend to leave behind them. Most of them tend to weave their own garments of the soft silk from spiders, or by the means of other methods through leaves and the sort. Sergals Sergals have sharply angular, almost shark-shaped, heads with reptilian eyes and small pointed ears. This head sits atop vaguely humanoid form which covered in fur, sports a long tail, and has rat-like feet at the end of digitigrade legs. Their hands are humanoid though they only possess 4 fingers (3 and an opposable thumb). Claws adorn their feet and hands, though they are not particularly useful for combat. Their eyes are small but intelligent. Sergals have exceptional visual kinetic detection (like a sighthound) but otherwise, have average eyesight. Of note is that their powerful jaws hide rows of sharp teeth and a long, dexterous, tongue that often hangs out. Biologically, they are similar to mammals. Despite having a somewhat lanky, scrawny appearance sergals have dense muscles that are extremely efficient. This makes them tremendously strong and well suited to the life of the hunter. Their digitigrade legs are very powerful and can allow them to run at tremendous speeds and leap great distances with ease. Slimes Slimes typically have a simple humanoid-shaped form. While they do not have limbs in the traditional sense, they may mold their body into a general shape of what they so desire to appear as, but never have more than two functioning arms and two functional legs. Their coloration would vary on their diet, but on creation they can be nearly any color. They are typically made up of enough ooze to be 6 feet tall, when taking a somewhat humanoid form. When not molding themselves to a humanoid form, they could take a blobby shape of their choice, whatever they think comfortable. Within their body would be two eye-like protrusions to give them sight Spiderkin With the somewhat slick sometimes lower body of the spider their mother originated with and the subtle national origins of their humanoid father. They stand about 6 feet tall, though their human torso seems a bit smaller than what you would expect. Their extra legs work and feel completely normal to them, giving spiderkin an advantage on mobility, though chairs are still a weird encounter. Some only have spider legs while others may have two legs vaguely humanoid but still work the same. The spider's nature may also affect the number of eyes or facial features, but you live with the cards you are dealt with at birth The Cursed Ones Cursed Ones share most human’s physical attributes, the only exception being that they all have very dark hair, close to pitch black for most. The curse also keeps them alive much longer than standard humans. The curse also makes them stronger in body Tormented Humans The physical characteristics of those brought from the surface are widely varied, though a lack of sunlight quickly leads to paler skin and enlarged irises among most if not all subjects. Those born into slavery in the underdark carry on these traits and over generations start to more resemble the pale, dark haired colorations of fetchlings more than humans, though with the mortality rate these examples are few and far between. Those humans experimented on by the drow may have odd variations such as skin that glows faintly, completely black eyes or even extra digits on their hands and feet. Neo-Kaiju Neo-Kaiju will usually look like giant humans with any colored scaled hands, tails, and feet that will look reptilian to draconic, some may even grow horns, claws, fins and gills, and even wings based on their sub-race. Birth rates are low for neo-kaiju, and they can be born either male or female. How they reproduce is different based on gender, and can breed with most humanoid races. Females don't go through a normal pregnancy like humans, but will actually lay a clutch of eggs (1d4), roughly one-quarter of the way through the incubation period of nine months to a year, based on environmental conditions, and even then, there is a low chance a neo-kaiju will be born. When a male mates, unless its with his same race, the mother will give birth to either the mother's race or a low chance of a neo-kaiju. Daikaiju Unchained The Daikaiju is a very adaptive and evolutionary astounding race. The offspring of a daikaiju will often have radically different features from their own mother(father.) They often have a more humanoid looking central body, but with nearly every appendage and often their head as well looking monstrous. Daikaiju with wings, claws, or even talons are not uncommon. Some are born with tails as well. However, despite this, usually one set of limbs will develop enough to become usable by younger daikaiju. Daikaiju is often noted in three distinct phases. The youth phase where they will generally resemble their non-daikaiju parent aside from some more monstrous parts, such as a small tail or claws hands. As they grow up, these will spread to cover the whole limb. It is also often they may grow new monstrous parts such as horns or even wings as they grow up. Their mutational body makes them prone to such rapid metamorphizes in the body. During these phases, they often grow sickly and weak as their body adapts to its new form before being strong again. Young adult Daikaiju often has shapely forms, which may be used to seduce some mates, but often they prefer to simply find them with brute force instead. Despite this, their monstrous side does have an allure for many who seek those things. Older Daikaiju who have grown in age and power will often adapt and grow even larger, and more monstrous. Once a Daikaiju finally has reached their elder age, they will stop gaining new appendages or changes becoming more static in their form. This age of Daikaiju rarely care about breeding like their younger kin, and simply seek to rule over with power and gain greater power. Elder's are experienced in combat and have lived in danger for much of their lives. Xenomorph Heavily varied due to the parasitic portion of their life cycle Xenomorphs are creatures with very few universal racial traits. The few they typically share include hidden eyes, a thick insect like carapace, and strange double mouths. Discount Aasimar Aasimars look mostly human except for some minor physical trait that reveals their unusual heritage. Typical aasimar features include hair that shines like metal, jewel-toned eyes, lustrous skin color, or even glowing, golden halos. Viktunds Through tradition, culture and with the help of servants, Viktunds managed to keep their body unrotten through the passing of time. Black Skeletons maintained their form through ointments, which are still available to be carried about. Thus, Viktunds look like very pale humans with white hair and completely white eyes. Although maintained through ointments, most Viktunds have thickened skin due to the passing of time, making them more resilient to blows. Playable Centaur Legendary hunters and skilled warriors, centaurs are part man and part horse. Typically found on the fringes of civilization, these stoic people vary widely in appearance, their skin tones typically appearing deeply tanned but similar to the humans who occupy nearby regions, while their lower bodies borrow the colorations of local equines. Centaur hair and eyes trend toward darker colors and their features tend to be broad, while the overall bulk of their bodies is influenced by the size of the horses their lower quarters resemble. Thus, while an average centaur stands over 7 feet tall and weights upward of 2,000 pounds, there are vast regional variations from lean plains-runners to burly mountain hunters. Centaurs typically live to be about 60 years old. Mousefolk Mousefolk are small, rodent-like humanoids, which are often likened to the Halfling race for their demeanor and curiosity. Despite their bestial appearance, mice are internally closer to Halflings than rats. This is true as they are descended from mutated Halfling stock. Remade Lifeforms Remade Lifeforms are humanoid in shape, varying in height, structure, and appearance. Each was made for a specific purpose in mind. Individuals made to serve appear pleasing to the eye, looking organic in shape, while ones made for more industrial work or fighting are far more mechanical in appearances. These beings were originally fully organic, and retain skin and organs of a varying degree, but also have mechanical parts made of metal or silica-based materials, with varying degrees of coverage on the body. As there really isn't a standard appearance for Remade Lifeforms, each one is different from the former. Remade Lifeforms have a few physical attributes in common, being that they do not age, and do not need to breathe or sleep unless they wish to. The Embodied The Embodied appear to be beings of pure light, some even said to seem like a living being of flame. Their bodies have the proportions and shapes of a humanoid, but their outer layer is a amorphous membrane of magic, allowing them to interact with the world. Those who appear as flame would simply have magic seeping out from their outer layer, almost like a harmless gas of magical energy. Their face has a unique brand that signifies who they are. This brand may vary depending on the Embodied, be it a heart, a plus sign, three lines, or even a simple circle. While they are happy or depressed, their face may seem to brighten or dim with their expression. Hengeyokai Hengeyokai are shapeshifting humanoids able to take one of three forms. Their true form is that of a humanoid with the face of an animal. There are many clans of hengeyokai, each associated with a different animal. When two hengeyokai from the same clan marry, their children are always of the same clan. When two from different clans marry, their offspring can belong to either clan. If one learns how to take a form other than the one to which they are born, they are still considered to belong to the clan to which they were born. Elan With a diverse physical makeup, dependent on the will and whim of the council, there is one thing in common amongst all elans: they are literally brimming with energy, psionic energy. Their eyes seem to shine, their skin seems to sparkle, and their hair seems to be made of strands of color in the wind. Elans typically resemble humans in size and weight, with males typically slightly taller and heavier than females. Even those elans who were selected from other races will be transformed to more closely match humans in size and shape, at the direction of the council. Elans under a particular council will tend to have similar physical appearance, with the previous council favoring pale skin, red hair, and young in appearance, while the current council has started to favor darker hair and tanned skin. Elans will adopt the type of dress and physical style of whatever society they are insinuating, the better to avoid detection. Skaven The Skaven, in terms of physical appearance, look almost exactly like large bipedal rats, possessing just enough intelligence to make simple tools and converse in a developed language. The more gifted among them are able to learn complex mathematics and rudimentary engineering. Skaven have an expected lifespan of about a handful of years or less; that said, were it not for the (often violent) internal competition of their species, they might live to be in their 20's. More powerful members of Skaven society tend to live longer, even hundreds of years, due to the use of drugs, magic, or frequent use/exposure to the unstable magical substance known as warpstone. Most have brown, often dirty or matted fur, with large fangs in the upper jaw structure, red blood-shot eyes, over-grown claws, and a naked tail growing to the size of its body length. The large majority of Skaven are normally malnourished, having scrawny arms and legs, and lacking greatly in terms of strength or weight. Though physically weaker than most races, Skaven are naturally faster, more agile, and natural diggers. As such, a Skaven can never truly go head to head with a human, and due to their cowardly nature, they will more likely run than engage in direct conflict. Only when cornered will a Skaven fight with a reckless sense of rage. Obitu At first and even second glance, an obitu appears to be the undead or animated skeleton of a deceased humanoid, most often human, but always of Medium size (the process of vivification fails if the subject is too small or too big, thus destroying the undead host, and not yielding a viable obitu). They are, in fact, walking skeletons. Their form is also one of death; they wear the shell of a skeletal corpse. Closer inspection reveals a few differences. Most observers first notice their eyes; vibrant pools of green luminescence. Obitu bones are warm to the touch; smooth, pulsing, and devoid of the dryness and wear that is common to undead skeletons. The bone color is almost always a deep beige. However, the most effective way to tell an obitu from an undead is by wounding one; if bright red living blood issues forth, it is likely an obitu. Some less noticeable differences include a thin membrane under the jawbone, pinkish tendons slightly visible at the joints, and if one listens closely, shallow respiration can be heard. Alphaen The Alphaen race would have passed for human, were it not for their expansive silver wings, finned tails, and tapered, thin horns. Standing between 5’ 5” and 6’ 5” tall, the Alphaens posses pale skin and silver, grey, and white hair. Their other features, however, come in a multitude of brilliant colors, with their horns and wing tints usually matching their eye colors and vice versa. Their wings were unusually broad and almost digitrade in appearance, and with heavy wingbeats allow an Alphaen to take to the sky. Conversely, they could pull their wings in tight to their body, their powerful tail allowing them to snake through the depths of the ocean. Alphaens typically take only one mate during their lifetime, a process that is rarely done out of love and usually by arrangement. Dullahan Dullahan’s are beings that resemble pale skinned, headless versions of their former selves. Typically, the Dullahan carries its head under its arm and has to physically orient it around to take in their surroundings, however some will decide to place their head back upon their shoulders to temporarily regain use of that hand, at the risk of it accidentally falling off or being lost. Their shades of hair and eye color often vary drastically from the norm, causing most members of this race to be unique in that regard. Aether-Kissed Human During the Age of Darkness, just after the catastrophic events of the Starstone’s destructive force landed on Azlant, the Azlanti were the near mythical progenitor of all human civilization. Aether-kissed humans appeared only a little bit before the god Aroden dragged the Starstone from the depths of the sea. The Starstone left behind the residue from which it came from, a quintessential ooze like material from the astral plane, which merged with the material plane and became arcane magic in the form of a primordial soup. Some humans who studied the aftermath of the Starstone would find this soupy concoction at the sights where the Starstone fragments landed, smashing into the soil and fusing itself with the surroundings. The Azlanti who studied it became infected with it’s burning like sensation - aether material syndrome they called it. The Azlanti who survived their magic infections, and paired off with other humans would create the first descendants of the ancient Azlanti and human hybrids, becoming Aether-Kissed Humans. Awakened Creatures Creatures exist all over the place. In the trees, within the forests, hidden below the seas, and in places no one has ever perceived. Among these ecosystems, some creatures become more intelligent than their peers, from either mundane influence or magical properties. However the case, these creatures, armed with their newfound sentience seek out things they would have never sought before; Glory, Riches, and Adventure. From the simplest house cat to a mighty lion, these creatures may have a variety of forms and minds, but they have one thing in common, they are practically humanoid in intelligence, some perhaps more so. Their appearance may vary drastically, their abilities even more so, do not take them for an easy challenge, for they could be mistaken for a magical beast to the untrained mind.Category:Rules